


Paranoia

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario is jealous of Marco and Nuri...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything...  
> Enjoy!   
> Comments and Kudos appreciated very much!

“I saw you,” Mario said when Marco walked into the apartment they shared. Mario was waiting on the couch in the living room for his boyfriend to arrive. He had been waiting an hour. He left Marco at the stadium with most of their teammates against his better judgment. It was his attempt to curb his jealousy. Every minute that he spent alone in the apartment waiting for his lover made the attempt all but futile.

Marco jumped. The door flew out of his hand and slammed shut. “Mario, what are you doing just sitting there like that?”

“I was waiting for you,” Mario answered. He refused to look at Marco or even turn in his direction.

“Sorry, I got caught up. Some of the guys wanted to go for a drink. We had a quick one. You should have come out with us. Why did…?”

“Was Nuri one of the guys that went for a drink with you?” Mario interjected.

“What? Well, yeah. Him… Lew…”

Mario interrupted again. “I saw you with him today.”

Marco’s face twisted in confusion. “Who? Lewandowski? When?”

“Nuri,” Mario answered.

“You saw me with Nuri? Okay, I was with everyone today. We both were. What are you talking about?” Marco finally started to walk toward Mario.

“You know what I mean,” Mario snapped, stopping Marco short.

“No, I don’t know what you mean.”

“I saw you all over him on the pitch!” Mario was suddenly on his feet.

“What? You mean during…”

“The celebration, yes! I saw you.” Mario turned toward his lover.

Marco was shocked at how red his boyfriend’s sweet face was. “You saw me celebrating a goal?” Marco tried to keep his voice level low, but he could feel the jealousy emanating from Mario. He and Mario had dealt with this before, many times, but he thought it was behind them now.

“Don’t act like that’s all it was! I saw you all over him, him all over you!”

“I was not! It was just a celebration!”

“Your legs were wrapped around him! His hands were on your ass! And it’s not the first time! He’s always on you! And when he’s not, he’s staring at you. And you grin at him all the time. You encourage him!”

“What?! What are you talking about? I do not encourage anything! And it was just a celebration!”

“Remember our first celebration, Marco?! That was a little more than a celebration, wasn’t it? A lot happened, because of that celebration. What’s going to happened because of this one?”

“Nothing!” Marco practically shouted. “Nothing is going to happen! You know, I don’t know why you’re doing this, Mario! How much do I have to do? How long do we have to be together… before you trust me?”

Mario countered quickly. “How long do we have to be together before you stop jumping into other guys’ arms and letting them grab your ass?”

Marco’s jaw clenched. His face was reddening quickly. “That is not what happened. I didn’t let him do anything. We were celebrating his goal. It doesn’t matter what our first celebration turned into. That’s not what this was! It was just a celebration! Nothing is going to come from it! Well, nothing besides you sleeping alone tonight. I don’t want to talk to you anymore, let alone sleep with you tonight. I can’t believe you, Mario. I really can’t.” Marco started walking toward the bedroom he usually shared with Mario. They had a two-bedroom apartment to keep up appearances, but the other was rarely used. Tonight, Marco would make Mario sleep there. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, what’s going through your mind,” Marco muttered as he walked.

He was still muttering when he disappeared into the bedroom. Mario followed him. His heart was racing. Marco was at the bathroom door when Mario entered the room. “Would you rather be with him?” Mario asked.

Marco gripped the door jamb until his hand turned white. His face looked sharper as his jaw clenched tight. He loved Mario more than he had ever loved anyone, but he did not know how much more of the jealousy he could handle. It broke his heart that Mario didn’t trust him. He had always trusted Mario. He was never jealous when all of the guys tucked Mario under their arms and fawned over him, because he was so “adorable” and “sweet.”

“Do you, Marco?” Mario tried again.

“NO!” Marco turned away from the door, shouting at his small lover. “I wouldn’t rather be with him! I don’t want to be with him at all!”

Mario hung his head. He picked at the hem of his shirt nervously.

“Why don’t you trust me?” Marco asked. He was no longer shouting, but his voice was still had a tinge anger and hurt.

“It’s not that,” Mario said instantly. “It’s just… I, I get scared that Nuri will take you from me.”

“He can’t take me if I don’t want to go, and I don’t want to go, Mario!” Marco had been walking toward Mario, but he stopped short when his own words surprised him. He had just been thinking he might not be able to handle the jealousy anymore, but the truth was he would put up with anything. He didn’t want to lose Mario. He had to take the bad with the good and the good far outweighed the bad.

“You don’t?” Mario genuinely wondered. He had always thought Marco could do better than him and Mario couldn’t think of a single person that wouldn’t gladly take him if he looked their way.

Marco crossed the room and took hold of Mario’s upper arms. He stared into his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes. “I don’t,” he whispered, squeezing his arms gently. “I love you. I only want you. Can you please just trust me?”

Mario nodded limply. “I love you so much. I just get so scared that I’ll lose you sometimes. When I see you with Nuri, I…”

Marco pressed his lips to Mario’s. “Don’t,” he whispered against his pouting lips. “Don’t worry.” Marco pulled Mario closer and kissed him hard.

Mario moaned into Marco’s mouth. His hands found the small of Marco’s back. He clung to his boyfriend’s t-shirt and melted into the kiss.

Marco pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull Mario’s shirt over his head. They were attached at the lips before the black tee even hit the soft carpeted bedroom floor beneath their feet.

Mario slid his hands under the hem of Marco’s shirt. His hands roamed over the small of his narrow back. Marco pulled away again, silently begging Mario to take his shirt off as well. Mario read his mind and whipped the shirt over his head and tossed it atop his own on the floor. He grabbed Marco’s hands and pulled him toward their bed. When he started to slide onto the bed and tug Marco down on top of him, Marco stopped him.

“I want you to be on top,” he said.

Mario arched his brow. “You do?” Marco rarely ever let Mario top. He thought Mario was great on top, but it just wasn’t something he really liked. He preferred to top, to be in control.

Marco gripped the back of Mario’s neck and stared into his eyes. “I’m yours,” he said firmly. “I want you to know that.”

Mario moaned softly as he thrust into Marco. He stared down at Marco rocking beneath him. Marco’s eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly in a silent moan. He clung to Mario’s shoulders and then his neck. He pulled him down.

Mario planted a sloppy kiss on his lips as he thrust harder, deeper into him. He quickly moved his mouth to his lover’s neck. He sucked and nibbled at Marco’s salty skin. Marco finally let a moan escape his lips. It stuttered up from his throat and fluttered past Mario’s ear.

Mario lifted Marco’s hips a little to get the perfect angle. He drove in even faster and harder, pounding that perfect spot inside his lover. Marco reacted as Mario had expected and wanted. He arched his back off the bed and cried out, swearing in German and shouting his young lover’s name.

Marco’s shouting filled the room around them and spurred Mario on. He thrust a few more times and sent Marco over the edge. Marco shouted unprintable obscenities when his body began to quake and quiver beneath his lover. He squeezed Mario’s shoulders so tightly that he left marks. Mario came a moment later and collapsed on top of him.

They lay together only moments before the heat emanating from their bodies was too much for them. Mario rolled onto his back on the cold sheets. Marco slid his hand into Mario’s and closed his eyes.

The room was silent, save for the sound of their heavy breathing. Marco’s eyes fell closed. The sound of Mario’s breathing had almost lulled him to sleep when the younger man spoke.

“Thank you,” he panted.

“For letting you top? You’re welcome,” Marco said with a light chuckle.

“No. For loving me regardless of my issues.”

Marco rolled onto his side and pressed his lips to Mario’s jaw. “You’re perfect to me, Mario.” Marco moved lower and kissed his neck. “I’ll always love you and I’ll never want anyone more than you.”

Mario turned and brushed their lips together. When Marco turned away again and closed his eyes again, Mario stared at the side of his head. He tried to focus on the love that Marco had just shown him and not the fact that he had said, “I’ll never want anyone more than you” and not, “I’ll never want anyone else.”


End file.
